A Christmas To Remember
'A Christmas To Remember '''is the first Bob the Builder special. Plot Bob and his friends are excited for Christmas, especially since Bob's twin brother, Tom, Bob is very excited because his twin brother Tom, a zoologist who works in the Arctic circle, is coming home for Christmas. Bob wants a quiet break with his brother, but the new town mayor has other plans. She's organised a special free concert, featuring local rock star Lennie Lazenby, and asks Bob to sort out the stage and lighting. Spud scares Lofty so much that the latter ends up making a mess with the Christmas tree, forcing Bob and the team to clean it up. On top of all this, Tom's travel plans are hindered by a mission to reunite a baby deer with her father, causing him to miss the last boat. Bob still has to fix the stage for the concert, but Lenny comes up with a way to make sure Tom does come home for Christmas. Can Bob please the Mayor, meet up with his brother and have a good Christmas? Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Spud *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Bunty Ferguson *Farmer Pickles *Lennie Lazenby *Mr. Ellis *Doris Ellis *Mr. Beasley *Mrs. Potts *Mr. Dixon *Mrs. Broadbent *Mr. Fothergill Characters Introduced *Tom *Pogo *Scoot *John *Banger *Unnamed Humans *Santa Claus (''physical appearance; does not speak) *Angelo Sabatini (brief cameo) *Luigi (mentioned) *Suzie (mentioned in Crocodile Rock) Cast UK * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley, Lofty, Farmer Pickles and Mr. Fothergill * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop, Muck, Travis, Spud, Mr. Bentley, Mr. Ellis, Mr. Beasley and Mr. Dixon * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Pilchard, Bird, Mrs. Potts, Doris Ellis and Mrs. Broadbent * Alison Steadman as Bunty Ferguson * Chris Evans as Lennie Lazenby * Stephen Tompkinson as Tom and Pogo * Maria Darling as Scoot * Elton John as John * Noddy Holder as Banger US * William Dufris as Bob, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Ellis and Mr. Beasley * Lorelei King as Wendy, Bunty Ferguson, Mrs. Potts, Doris Ellis and Mrs. Broadbent * Alan Marriott as Scoop, Travis, Spud, Mr. Bentley, Mr. Dixon, Pogo and Mr. Fothergill * Lachele Carl as Muck * Maria Darling as Dizzy, Roley and Scoot * Sonya Leite as Lofty, Pilchard and Bird * Chris Evans as Lennie Lazenby * Rupert Degas as Tom * Elton John as John * Noddy Holder as Banger Trivia *This special takes place between the fifth and sixth seasons. *First appearance of the other Lazers, Banger (voiced by Noddy Holder from Slade) and John (voiced by Elton John). *First appearance of the Mayor, Bunty Ferguson. She was previously often mentioned by Mr. Bernard Bentley in many regular episodes. *Only appearances of Bob's fraternal twin brother Tom, Pogo the husky and Scoot the snowmobile. *References to Bob's White Christmas (Season 2) and Roley's Animal Rescue (Season 4) are made by Bob and Roley in the beginning of the movie. Roley sings the song he made up for the hedgehog/porcupine after the band arrives. *This is the first and only time we see an airport and airplanes in Bobsville. *Just like Bob's White Christmas, in the North American version, all lines mentioning "Father Christmas" is removed and replaced with "Santa Claus". *This is the third time characters have been shown crying, the first being "Pilchard in a Pickle" and the second "Lofty to the Rescue". *This is the first and only time Bob cries on screen. *This is the only time when Mr. Bentley's last name was mispronounced. *This special features the hit Elton John song, "Crocodile Rock" and "Score" by Hans Zimmer. *In the UK version, Mr. Bentley says, "Oh, have you, now? And boiled eggs are running. Well, we'll see about that, young man", and the US version, Mr. Bentley says, "Oh, have you? And the moon's made of cheese. Well, let's see about that, young man". *This special features Bob, Tom, Spud, Elton John and Roley as the main characters. *This special was released between the seventh and eighth seasons in the US. *It's revealed that the first thing Bob has ever fixed was Tom's toy elephant. *Bob says Lofty's catchphrase when the mayor asks him "Can you fix it?". *In the UK, a special edition DVD was released featuring this special, Bob's White Christmas and Snowman Scoop. *This title of the movie is named after the Amy Grant song and album. *This is the first special in which characters sing an original song. Goofs * The Hulu Version uses the UK Version. * The UK Amazon Prime Version uses the US Version. Quotes *Bob: It can't be, it isn't *Tom: It is! (takes off hat and fake beard, revealing himself) Merry Christmas, Bob! *Bob: (surprised) Tom! It's you! It, it's really you! (The twins happily give each other a big hug) *Bob & Tom: Woo-hoo! *Bob: (confused) But, but, I mean... H-h-how did you...? *Tom: It's a long story, Bob *Bob: Oh! And I haven't even bought any presents *Tom: (laughing) Nothing's new *(Pogo is on his bed, playing with his chew toy. Tom hurries in and doesn't have his helmet on.) *Tom (trying to keep himself warm): Well, Pogo, I'd better pack some stuff for Christmas. *Pogo: Arf, ruff *(Tom puts his coat on the hook and picks up his backpack. Pogo continues to play with his toy. He throws it on the floor and up to Tom's headphones.) *Tom (offscreen): Clean socks, my best shirt, shaving kit... (Pogo finds Tom's camera. He carries it to Tom.) *Tom: My camera! (pats Pogo's head) What a clever husky. We have to take lots of photos to show Scoot, don't we? (Pogo nods) *Tom (slightly disappointed) It's such a shame we can't take him with us. *Pogo: Ruff *(Tom takes a quick photo of Pogo. He finds his old toy elephant Jumbo.)Tom: Hey, come on, Jumbo. You can come too. (holds the toy in his hands) I got this for Christmas years ago, Pogo. *Pogo: Ruff? *(Tom starts to think about how he got the toy. We see Bob and Tom when they were little. Little Tom is playing with Jumbo, without the screws through its ears, and a toy lion and making cute animal noises until he accidentally breaks Jumbo's head off. This makes little Tom cry sadly.) *Little Tom: Bob! *Little Bob: Yeah? *Little Tom: Can you fix it? *Little Bob: Yes, I can! *(We see Tom still wondering about Bob remembering that Christmas.) Tom (to himself): I wonder if Bob remembers that Christmas. (to Pogo) Well, Pogo, only a couple more days and we'll see Bob, Wendy, and the machines. And Pilchard too. *Pogo (wondering who Pilchard is): Ruff? *Tom: That's Bob's cat, Pogo. (He and Pogo dance in a circle) I can't wait. Tom: Santa is really busy today, Dizzy. He has a lot of presents to deliver tonight. It's not really the best day to come and see him. Dizzy: Oh. (Dizzy forgets how disappointed she is and looks at Tom in amazement) Dizzy: (to Tom) Hey, you look just like Bob. Tom: (giggles) Well, we're twins. In Other Languages Category:Specials Category:Original Series specials Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:2001 UK Category:2003 US Category:UK/US Home Releases Category:AUS Home Releases Category:North American Videos Category:Finnish Videos Category:UK Videos Category:CBeebies specials Category:2002 AUS Category:Nick Jr specials Category:Crying Category:Hit Entertainment